bensfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman, known also as Diana of Themyscira, was the princess of the Amazons and one of the original seven founders of theJustice League. She was exiled after bringing outsiders to Themyscira but was later welcomed back and made ambassador for her home. History Edit Themyscira and Man's World Edit |} Diana began life as a clay sculpture. Her mother, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, breathed life into her so that she might have a child of her own. Diana later discovered that she had been sculpted by not just her mother, but also by her mother's lover, Hades. Diana had the chance to verify this information, but turned the chance down because she "knew who raised her."[4] Diana grew up as the princess of her people, beloved by everyone on the island. However, when "Man's World" came under attack by the Imperium, she proposed to Hippolyta that they send help. When Hippolyta refused to intervene, however, Diana still felt it was her duty to help. In the dead of night, Diana slipped into the Temple of Athena and took the goddess' magic armor. Urged on by the distress call of the Martian J'onn J'onzz, Diana left Themyscira and traveled to where she felt the summons originating.[3] Diana arrived in the canyon along with Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and the Flash and took part in the battle there, even saving Hawkgirl's life from one of the fightercrafts. She was instantly noticed for her beauty and revealing armor, most notably by Flash. However, she was also seen as merely a newcomer to fighting as a hero. Green Lantern even referred to her as the "rookie in the tiara." Diana joined the other six individuals to combat the Imperium, first joiningBatman and J'onn to destroy one of the invaders' factories in Egypt. The attack seemingly resulted in Batman's demise, forcing Diana and J'onn to meet Green Lantern and Flash in Metropolis in order to rescue the capturedSuperman and Hawkgirl. However, they too were captured soon after. During the Imperium's torture of J'onn, Batman arrived, alive and well, to reverse the effects of the factory. Diana was freed of her bonds and punctured large holes in the building, letting the sunlight in to destroy the invaders. When the Imperium attempted to escape, Diana used her lasso to hold the ship down. After being hit by a laser cannon, Hawkgirl smashed her mace into the shuttle, buying time for Diana to regain control of the ship while the Thanagarian delivered the final blow. Due to her efforts on behalf of Earth during the invasion, Diana was invited aboard the Watchtower, and she took part in the formation of the Justice League alongside Superman, Batman, Hawkgirl, Flash, Green Lantern, and J'onn.[3] Diana was "blessed by the gods" with amazing speed and strength. She also possessed the power of flight, silver bracelets that could deflect all sorts of projectiles, and an indestructible golden lasso. She wore "armor" created by the Greek god, Hephaestus. Initially, the armor was taken by Diana without permission, and thus it was some time before Diana became aware of its additional potential.[4] Diana provided additional muscle to the Justice League lineup, besides Superman. In addition, she was adept at providing cover for her allies, utilizing her "bullets and bracelets" routine to deflect artillery fire, lasers, and Green Lantern-style energy beams and constructs.[24] Also of note was her golden lasso, which proved useful on multiple occasions for seizing various objects. It also contained the power to force the truth out of anyone wrapped in it.[4] Diana has shown herself to be one of the most powerful beings in the Justice League. While she was not as powerful as Superman,[25] she was still able to give Superman a well-matched fight when they mistook each other for monsters.[2]